YuGiOh GX The Seven Dragons
by lionk
Summary: This story takes place after GX ends. note, I do not know the full story to the end of GX, nor do I know how the newer characters act. Excess me for errors. Cards featuring the Legend of Dragoon game are introduced. Review please.
1. Chapter 1 The Dark World Part 1

A man in a cloak is walking throught the harsh snow. He is heading for the docks when he notices he is being chased. "Hurry up" a man from the dock says. The cloack man gets on a boat and the other one steers. The have escaped the seven chasers and are heading for duel acadamy.

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman, fuse into Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" yelled Jaden. "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, attack Elemental Hero Shining Pheonixguy!" he yelled. Flare Wingman attacks Flare Pheonixguy and depletes Edo's lifepoints. "That's game!" Jaden says. "Good duel, I'll win next time, Jaden" Edo says. "Hey slacker, make room, it's my turn" called Chazz. "Are you sure, I just won like 100 times in a row" Jaden answeres. "You did not, c'mon let's duel" said Chazz. "Jaden! Jaden" yells Syris. "Some guy is waiting for you at our dorm, he's big and has a dark cloak" he said. "Sounds like fun, I'm in" he answers "Slacker, I think he means he after you!" yells Chazz. "Ok..." Jaden says, clueless.

Jaden, Edo, Chazz, and Syris arrive at Slifer Red dorm. The guy is standing in front of Jadens room. "You are Jaden Yuki, correct?" he asked. "Ya, I assume you're the big cloak man who wants to duel me?" he asked. "Don't be so hasty, I'll duel you, but there's something else I want. Other than you, I want the six best duelists right here to watch us. Bring me them, and I'll give you a duel you'll never forget"

Jaden brings Alexis, Zane, Bastion, Kenzan and has Chazz and Edo pose as the remaining two. "Excellent, now there is one more thing that I ask. To make this duel more interesting and magnificent, you six duelists will place one card from your deck into Jaden Yuki's deck. This will prove to me wether you are worthy" he said. "Worthy of what?" asked Jaden. "If you lose it does not matter" he answered. Jaden recieved Elemental Hero Pheonixguy, Cyber Dragon, Armed Dragon Lvl 5, Double Passe, Element Saurus, and Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus. "Now, I will begin" the cloak man said. "I play Scarr, Scout of Dark World in defense mode and two cards face-down and end my turn" he said.

"My Draw" Jaden said. 'It's Zane's Monster!' he thought. "I play Cyber Dragon in attack mode. I also summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode and attack your Scout." Wildheart destroys Scarr. "I activate Scarr's special ability allowing me to add a lvl 4 or lower dark world monster to my hand" he said. Jaden attcked directly with Cyber Dragon and Cloak Man's lifepoints went to 1900. "I play one card face-down and end my turn" Jaden said. "My draw, I play Bronn, Mad King of Dark World. Next I equip him with Sword of Dark Destruction, increasing his attack to 2200 and attack Cyber Dragon!" he declared. Cyber dragon was destroyed and Jaden's lifepoints went to 3900. "I activate Bronn's Special ability, because i inflicted damage to your lifepoints, i discard one card from my hand, also activating forced requsition so you will discard cards from your hand whenever i discard cards from my hand. Since I discarded Beige, Vanguard of Dark World, his special ability summons him to the field. I attack Wildheart!" he declared. "I activate Hero Barrier, negating your attack!" Jaden said.

"I think I'll activate my other face down, Magical Thorn, each time you discard a card you will lose 300LP, I end my turn" the cloak man said. Jaden drew his card. "I play polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Bustinatrix into Elemental Hero Pheonixguy, Edo's card, in defense mode" Jaden said. "Clever move, Elemental Hero Pheonixguy can't be destroyed in battle so Jaden has the perfect shield" Bastion said. Jaden switched Wildheart into defense mode and ended his turn, cloak man drew. "I attack Wildheart with Bronn. I'll end my turn with two facedowns" he said. Jaden drew and played one face-down and activated pot of greed. "I activate my trap, Dark Deal, by paying 1000LP, your card effect is changed to 'your opponent discards one card from their hand' my card is Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and not only is he special summoned to the field, since your card discarded him he destroys up to two monsters" he called, destroying Pheonixguy. "Since there are no cards in your hand, Forced Requisition's effect does not activate" he said. "I'll end my turn then..." Jaden said. "This is bad, Jaden has no cards in his hand and only one facedown card to protect him against two monsters with over 2000 attack points" Kenzan said.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark World Part 2

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:

"You are Jaden Yuki, correct?" "I'll duel you, but there's something else I want. Other than you, I want the six best duelists right here to watch us."

"My Draw" said Jaden "I play Cyber Dragon in attack mode. I also summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode and attack your Scout."

"My draw, I play Bronn, Mad King of Dark World. Next I equip him with Sword of Dark Destruction, increasing his attack to 2200"

"I play polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Bustinatrix into Elemental Hero Pheonixguy, Edo's card, in defense mode"

"I activate my trap, Dark Deal, by paying 1000LP, you card effect is changed to 'your opponent discards one card from their hand' my card is Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and not only is he special summoned to the field, since your card discarded him, he destroys two monsters"

"This is bad, Jaden has no cards in his hand and only one facedown card to protect him against two monsters with over 2000 attack points" Kenzan said.

"It's my draw. To make sure I win, I will the Bistro Butcher in attack mode. Now I'll attack your life points directly!" the cloak man said. Jaden lost 1800LP bringing him down to 2100LP to his opponent's 900. "Since my monster inflicted damage to your lifepoints you can draw two cards, however since you did not stop my attack, I can assume that your face-down is no major threat. I attack with Goldd, Wu-Lord of Wdark World!" he said. "I activate my face-down now, Kuriboh Calling Flute, now I can special summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode" called Jaden. Winged Kuriboh was destroyed and his turn was ended because he could not inflict any damage. "Why did Jaden wait to activate that card?" asked Syris. "Because with the effect of Bistro Butcher, Jaden now has two cards in his hand, and in this duel, he will need as many cards as he can draw because of the Dark World monster effects" Zane explained.

"My Draw. I activate Mirage of Nightmare, and I'll throw down a couple of face-downs and end my turn" Jaden said. "My turn. Draw your four cards. I sacrifice The Bistro Butcher to summon Silvia, Warlord of Dark World in attack mode" he called. "I'll activate my emergency provisions and ditch Mirage of Nightmare" Jaden called, raising his LP to 3100. "I attack with Silvia!" he called. "I activate Draining shield, allowing me to stop your attack and increase my lifepoints" Jaden declared, raising his LP to 5400. Being attacked by Bronn and Goldd, Laden's LP went down to 900. Since he had no cards in his hand, Bronn's effect did not activate. "I end my turn" the cloak man said. "My Draw. Sweet, it's time to introduce you to my newest Elemental Hero. I play Elemental Hero Shinist in attack mode (4stars light/warrior 1400/1600)" called Jaden. "Your monster can't stand up to my monsters" he said. "Elemental Hero Shinist has a special ability. After she is summoned, as long as she is on the field, all Dark attribute monsters can't attack for four whole turns, I can tell that Dark is all you got. I'll finish by throwing down a face-down" Jaden said. "My turn. I play one card face-down and activate my own Emergency Provisions and sacrificing my two traps, Sword of Dark Destruction, and the face-down, raising my lifepoints to 4900, four turns is not enough for you. I end my turn" he said. Bronn's attack was also reduced to 1800. "My draw. I play Element Saurus in attack mode. I play one card face-down and end my turn.

"My turn. I play one card face-down and end my turn" he said. "My draw. I play Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus in attack mode and end my turn" Jaden said. "I draw my card and end my turn, I don't have anything else to do" he said. "My turn. I will just have to end my turn" Jaden said. The man drew. "I end my turn as well, next turn I will be free to attack" he said. Jaden drew. "Sorry looks like there is no next turn for you. First I play Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Dragon. Next I use Re-Fusion to summon Elemental Hero Pheonixguy" Jaden said, reducing his LP to 100. "Now, I sacrifice Elemental Hero Shinist to summon, Armed Dragon Lvl 5!" called Jaden. "Let's see how this guy faces up to Chazz's cards" Chazz said. "I discard Elemental Hero Bladedge to the graveyard to activate Armed Dragon Lvl 5's special ability to destroy Goldd!" Jaden declared. Armed Dragon took down Goldd. "I attack Silvia with Armed Dragon!" Jaden declared. The cloak man's LP reduced to 4800. Jaden destroyed Bronn with Cyber Dragon, reducing his Lp to 4500. "Since I have a fire attribute monster on my side of the field, Element Saurus gets 500 attack points" Jaden said. He attacked with Element Saurus and Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus, reducing the man in the cloak's LP to 700. "Before you continue I activate my trap, Ready for Intercepting. This flips your Pheonixguy into face-down defense mode.

"I end my turn" Jaden said. "You think you have won but you haven't, all I have to do is inflict 100 points of damage and I win. I play the cheerful coffin allowing to discard another Silvia from my hand. Just like the others, he gets special summoned! I attack your Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!" he declared. "I activate my face-down card! Double Passe, courtesy of Alexis. Now your monster attacks my lifepoints directly and my monster attacks your lifepoints directly" Jaden said. "We will both end up with 0 lifepoints then" he answered. "Not me, I got another trap, Waboku, making your damage 0" Jaden said. Silvia's attack became weak and Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus attacked the man in cloak directly depleting his LP to 0.

"You have won Jaden Yuki, not only did you defeat me, you did it using the cards from your friends. Now I can rely on you to save us from a monster so powerful, the Egyptian God monsters cannot beat it. The Divine Dragon"


	3. Chapter 3 Rise! The Elemental Dragoon

"My name is Zero and I am the holder of the seven Dragon cards" Zero said, taking off his cloak. "Dragon cards?" asked Jaden. "A very powerful monster is on its way to Duel Acadamy. There are also seven people who are out to destroy the seven Dragon Cards that are the only way to beat The Divine Dragon. They were after me so I came here because you seven can use them to beat the seven Dragoon Duelists. Jaden, I give you: Red-eye Dragon. Chazz, you get: Darkness Dragon" he said. "Funny..." Chazz answered. "Edo, your card is Jade Dragon. Alexis, I present White Silver Dragon. The great Zane will use: Violet Dragon. Bastion shall use: Blue Sea Dragon. Finally Kenzan uses: Gold Dragon" Zero said handing out each card. "Take good care of these cards. You will have to duel the seven Dragon Duelists. One at a time they will come. If four out of seven of you are defeated, The Divine Dragon card will be released" he said.

"And I will be the first to win" said a voice. Everyone looked on the roof of Slifer Red Dorm. A man in blue armour jumped off. "I am the Blue Dragon Duelist. Which of you will face me in a duel?" he asked. "One of you must duel him" said Zero. "I'll go, I wanna test this Dragon out to see what it can do" Jaden answered. They got the duel ready. "I'll draw" said Jaden "I play Hero Kid in defense mode and I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn" said Jaden. "My turn. I play Hydrogeddon in attack mode and attack your Hero Kid" the Dragon Duelist said. Hydrogeddon destroyed Hero Kid and another Hydrogeddon appeared. "Thanks to my first destroying your monster, this second Hydrogeddon is summoned and it will attack your lifepoints directly!" he said, reducing Jaden's LP to 2400. "My draw. I play Elemental Hero Shinist in attack mode and polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Next I'll attack your Hydrogeddon with Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" Jaden said. This reduced the Dragon Duelist's LP to 1900. "I end my turn" Jaden said. "My turn. I play Oxygeddon in attack mode. I equip Hyrdogeddon with Mask of Brutality. I'll attack your Shinist with Hydrogeddon. Allowing me to special summon one Hyrdogeddon from my deck again" he said. Jaden's LP were now at 1200. "I end my turn with a face-down" he said.

"My turn, I play Pot of Greed. I attack your Oxygeddon to end the duel" Jaden said. "I activate Negate Attack" he said. "I'll finish with a face-down and Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode" Jaden said. The Blue Dragon Duelist took 1000Lp of damage from the mask bringing him to 900. "I play Bonding-H20 to summon Water Dragon! My main monster!" he called. "I'll attack your Wingman!" he said. "I activate De-Fusion to separate my monster to Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix in defense mode" Jaden said. Water Dragon attacked Avian and he ended his turn. 'How do I beat him now? There isn't anything in my hand that can beat him' Jaden thought Winged Kuriboh appeared and spoke. "Huh?" Jaden drew his card. "No way. Dragon Duelist your about to lose" Jaden called.

"I remove two magic cards from my graveyard and sacrifice Elemental Hero Clayman to summon, Red-eye Dragon in attack mode!" (5 stars Fire/Dragon 2000/1000) "Your monster's attack points will drop to 0 because of Water Dragon's Special ability" he said. Winged Kuriboh spoke. "Not his one, he isn't affected by decreases of attack or defense. Not only that but his attack is increased by 500 when attacking Water Type Monsters!" Jaden called. Kuriboh spoke once again. "Your monster isn't strong enough even with its attack bonus" the Dragon Duelist said. "I'll end my turn for now" Jaden said. "My draw. I attack your dragon with my Water Dragon!" he called. Water Dragon destroyed Red-eye Dragon and reduced Jaden's LP to 900. "Now what will you do?" he asked.

'I really thought Red-eye Dragon could withstand Water Dragon somehow, now what?' Jaden thought. His graveyard section started glowing red and Red-eye Dragon's spirit emerged from it. "What is happening?" The Dragon Duelist asked. Red-eye Dragon's spirit combined with Bustinatrix. "Sweet. When Red-eye Dragon is destroyed it can equip it's spirit to a Fire Elemental Hero" Jaden said. "Say hello to Elemental Dragoon Red-eyeman" (8 stars Fire/Dragoon 3200/1800) "Elemental Dragoon Red-eyeman attack Water Dragon!" Jaden said. "Elemental Dragoon Red-eyeman gets all of Red-eye Dragon's special abilities. Including its attack boost and its resistance to Water Dragon's effect" Jaden explained. Elemental Dragoon Red-eyeman's attack raised to 3700 and destroyed Water Dragon, reducing the Blue Dragon Duelist's LP to 0.

"That's Game" Jaden said in his pose. The Dragon Duelist's body transformed into water and disappeared. "Jaden, that was only one duelist, there are still six more Dragon Duelists. Each one of you will have to duel one of them. Be careful, or The Divine Dragon will be released" said Zero.


	4. Chapter 4 Light and Darkness Part 1

"Mr. Kaiba, someone has broken into our building!" a work man said. "Find him then" Set answered. "Mr. Kaiba, the culprit has already gotten away... with your Blue-eyes White Dragons!" he answered. "What? Do whatever it takes to find this man responsible and take care of it" Seto replied.

Two figures are floating high above Duel Acadamy. "It seems the Blue Dragon Duleist couldn't defeat a simple child" one said. "Mabye we should take care of these duelists our selves" the other said.

Jaden is snoozing in his bed when Syris enters his room. "Jaden wake up, Kenzan and Edo are dueling, you gatte see this!" Syris said trying to wak him up. "Jaden C'mon" he said. "Those Dragon Duelists won't know what hit them. My Elemental Dragoon Red-eyeman can kick anybodies butt" Jaden said in his sleep. Syris sighed. Outside Edo had Elemental Hero Avian and Jade Dragon (5 stars Wind/Dragon 2000/1000) on his side of the field and Kenzan had Gold Dragon (5 stars Earth/Dragon 2000/1000) and a face-down on his side of the field. Their LP were tied at 1000 and it was Kenzan's turn. "Gold Dragon attack Avian to win the duel!" he called. "Jade Dragon, use your special ability to intercept!" Edo called. The two dragons battled. "Gold dragon activate your special ability!" Kenzan called. Gold Dragon's attack raised by 500 because Jade Dragon was a Wind attribute. "Jade Dragon you too!" Edo said. Jade Dragon's attack also increased because it was fighting an Earth attribute monster. Both were destroyed. "I use Monster reborn to bring back Gold Dragon" Kenzan called. During Edo's turn, Jade dragon was revived and it's spirit combined with Avian. "I summon Elemental Dragoon Jademan!" (7 stars Wind/Dragoon 3000/2000) "Elemental Dragoon Jademan attack Gold Dragon!" Edo called. Elemental Dragoon Jademan destroyed Kenzan's monster and his LP was reduced to 0.

Jaden and Syris just arrived to see the last attack. "This is not far, you shouldn't be aloud to combine your dragon. You and Jaden are the only ones with any Elemental Heroes to combine them with. Gold Dragon doesn't have any spcieal abilities with one" Kenzan complained. "So you guys tested your Dragon's out then" Jaden said. "Yes, mine is great but Kenzan is complaining because his Gold Draon doesn't have any special ability without combining with and Elemental Hero" Edo explained. "I would have won, I know I could do it" Kenzan said. Chazz and Alexis arrived. "What's going on slakers?" Chazz asked. "These two are practicing their Dragon cards. Want to try yours out?" Syris asked. "Sure, I bet Jaden's Dragon doesn't stand a chance against my Darkness Dragon" Chazz said. "Why don't you and I duel Chazz?" Alexis asked. "Since we have opposite Dragon types, it could be interesting to see what will happen to them" Alexis said. "I've got a better Idea, why don't you test them on us" a voice said.

From the sun came a man in white shining armour and from the shadows on the ground, came a man in dark black armour. "We are the Light and Dark Dragon Duelists. We are here to take those Dragon cards now!" they said. "These guys look serious, mabye I should set this one out" Syris said. "Relax sy, they're here for one of us not you" Jaden said. "Actually we are here to duel two of you" the light one said. "We are brothers and tag duels are our specialty" said the dark one. "I think the Chazz should be dueling this time, I could beat you both myself!" Chazz said. Jaden and Edo were talking. "Alexis, you should tag up with Chazz" Jaden said. "Why me?" asked Alexis. "Hey1" Chazz replied. "With both light and dark as your opponents, it would be better to even the odds" Jaden said. While they weren't looking, Edo sneaked one card into each of their decks. Jaden and Edo smiled while the four got ready for the duel.

"I'll go first. I play Masked Dragon in defense mode and two cards face-down" Chazz said. "My turn" The Light Dragon Duelist said. "I play Kaibaman in attack mode and one card face-down. I end my turn" he said. "My turn. I play Etoile Cyber in defense mode and one card face-down. I end my turn" Alexis said. "Finally, me. I play Red-eyes Black Chick in defense mode and one card face-down. I end my turn" The Dark Dragon Duelist said. "My turn. I switch Masked Dragon into attack mode and attack Kaibaman!" Chazz called. "I acitvate Negate Attack!" The Light Dragon Duelist said. "Fine, I'll end my turn" Chazz finished. "My turn. I sacrifice Kaibaman to summon Blue-eyes White Dragon!" he called. Everyone was stunned. "But if you think standing up to one Blue-eyes will be hard, beat this. I play Lord of Dragons and Flute of Summoning Dragons to summon two more Blue-eyes from my hand!" he said. "Three Blue-eyes?" said Chazz. "And with my brother's lord of dragons, the only way to beat them is in battle" the Dark Dragon Duelist said. "I attack with all three Blue-eyes, which will be enough to take down all your lifepoints!" he called.


	5. Chapter 5 Light and Darkness Part 2

Last time on Yu-Gi-Og GX:

"Mr. Kaiba, the culprit has already gotten away... with your Blue-eyes White Dragons!"

"It seems the Blue Dragon Duleist couldn't defeat a simple child" one said. "Mabye we should take care of these duelists our selves" the other said.

"We are the Light and Dark Dragon Duelists. We are here to take those Dragon cards now!"

"My turn. I sacrifice Kaibaman to summon Blue-eyes White Dragon!" "I play Lord of Dragons and Flute of Summoning Dragon" The Light Dragon Duelist said.

"Three Blue-eyes?" said Chazz

"I attack with all three Blue-eyes, which will be enough to take down all your lifepoints!"

"Go Blue-eyes White Dragons! Attack Masked Dragon and take out this kid!" he called. The first Blue-eyes destroyed Masked Dragon bringing Chazz's LP to 2400. "Blue-eyes number two attack him diresctly!" he called "I activate Masked Dragon's special ability to guard myself with a second Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Chazz called. The second Blue-eyes destroyed the second Masked Dragon. "I now bring one more Masked Dragon to the field in defense mode!" Chazz said. "Don't you give up at all? Blue-eyes attack!" The Light Dragon Duelist said. The Blue-eyes White Dragon destroyed the final Masked Dragon. "Now that I am out of Masked Dragons and your out of attacks, I'll summon Armed Dragon Lvl 3 from my deck in defense mode" Chazz said. "Chazz actually managed to survive three Blue-eyes attacks... If he can keep that Armed Dragon on the field long enough, he might take them down" Jaden said. "My turn" Alexis said as the card she drew caught her eye. "I play Polymerization, fusing Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater into Cyber Blader. I attack Lord of Dragons with Blade Skater!" Alexis called. Lord of Dragon's was destroyed, reducing the dragon duelist of light's LP to 3100. "That's not all. I can assume that The Dark Dragon Duelist is going to try and pull off the same trick so I play Elemetnal Hero Shinist, defense mode!" she said. Everyone was shocked. 'When was that card in her deck? Jaden...' Chazz thought.

"My move. You were right, because I sacrifice Red-eyes Black Chick to summon Red-eyes Black Dragon in attack mode. Next, Lord of Dragons in defense mode with Flute of Summoning Dragons" The Dark Dragon Duelist said, summoning two more Red-eyes. "Since that Shinist is on the field, my dark dragons can't attack for four turns so I end my turn" he said. "My turn" Chazz said. He frowned. "Jaden! What is this card doing in my deck?" he asked. "I thought, you know, mabye you could use it..." Jaden answered. "I level up Armed Dragon Lvl 3 to Armed Dragon Lvl 5" Chazz declared. "Jaden, your lucky I drew this card now or I would have thrown it away. I summon Elemental Hero Shadowgal in attack mode!" (4 stars Dark/Warrior 1000/1900) "Just like that Shinist over there, Elemental Hero Shadowgal keeps all Light attribute monsters on your side from attacking for four turns after summoned, making your Blue-eyes useless while my Armed Dragon Lvl 5 slowly grows. I attack your Lord of Dragons with Armed Dragon!" Chazz called. Lord of Dragons was destroyed. "I end my turn" Chazz said. Armed Dragon Lvl 5 leveled up to Lvl 7 when Chazz ended his turn. "My turn" The Light Dragon Duelist said. "You think that Dragon will face up to mine? I know it can destroy them by discarding a monster with 3000 attack points or more. However, there is not one monster in your deck with an attack equal to or higher than what I am about to play. I use polymerization!" he called. The three Blue-eyes White Dragons fused into the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon. "You don't stand a chance against this monster!" he said.

"I activate my face-down, Skill Drain" he said. Reducing his LP to 2100. "Now your monsters can't keep me from attacking your Cyber Blader!" he said. Blue-eyes Ultimate destroyed Cyber Blader, reducing Alexis' LP to 1600. "I end my turn., but not before I summon something powerful enough to destroy you all. I sacrifice Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue-eyes Shining Dragon!" he said. The attack of the monster went from 3000 to 4500 because the 4 blue-eyes and red-eyes chick in the grave. "My turn. I play Pot of Greed. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap. Next I play Cyber Tutu in defense mode. I end my turn" she said. "I draw. I pay Pot of Greed and next... Polymerization fusing Red-eyes and Meteor Dragon in my hand into Meteor Black Dragon. Now I Sacrifice 1 Red-eyes to summon Red-eyes Darkness Dragon. I play Monster Reincarnation to switch Red-eyes with Summon Skull. Now I use Dragons Mirror, removing Summoned Skull and Red-eyes from the game for Black Skull Dragon" The Dark Dragon Duelist said.

"Quick Recap, I have Black Skull Dragon, Red-eyes Darkness Dragon with + 1500 attack, Red-eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Black Dragon" he said. "Luckily for you I still can't attack. I end my turn" he said. 'There's no way these guys could be able to have exactly the right cards in their hands. Ever since the beginning of this duel, they had everything the wanted. They have to be cheating somehow. Is that... the dark guy has a card in his sleeve!' Chazz thought. "My turn" Chazz said. "I play Pot of Greed and from my hand, Mystical Space Typhoon" Chazz called. "Why? the only card you can destroy is Pot og Greed" The Light Dragon Duelist said. "Yes but the effect of Pot of Greed is not negated" Chazz said drawing his cards. "Also I needed two magic cards in my graveyard to play this one. I remove the two Magic cards in my graveyard from play and sacrifice Armed Dragon Lvl 7 to summon... Darkness Dragon!" (5 stars Dark/Dragon 2000/1000)

"Now I attack Red-eyes Black Dragon with Black Dragon" Chazz said. Red-eyes destroyed Darkness Dragon, redusing Chazz's LP to 2000. "Now I activate its special ability to combine with Elemental Hero Shadowgal to form... Elemental Dragoon Darknesslady!" (9 stars Dark/Dragoon 3000/2900) "Now Elemental Dragoon Darknesslady, attack Red-eyes Black Dragon" Chazz called. After Elemental Dragoon Darknesslady destroyed Red-eyes, the Dark Dragon Duelsit's LP reduced to 3400. "Now I activate Elemental Dragoon Darknesslady's special ability. When she inflicts damage to my opponent's lifepoints, I can increase our Lifepoints by an amount equal to the dmage times the number of monsters on our side of the field for 1800. I increase my lifepoints by 800 and Alexis' lifepoints by 1000" Chazz said. Chazz was at 2800 and Alexis was at 2600. "I end my turn" he said.

"You are a fool, now that you destroyed a dragon, Shining Dragon's attack increases to 4800. Without Shadowgal I can attack now. So Blue-eyes Shining Dragon attack Shinist to wipe out her lifepoints!" The Light Dragon Duelist called. 'Chazz... you must activate your trap now..." a voice said in Chazz's thoughts. 'Darknesslady?' he thought. 'Chazz, you must use your face-down even if it may cost us...' she said. "Sorry Alexis, but I can't let this happen... I activate my trap card! The trap card I laid down on my first turn, Ring of Destruction!" Chazz called. "I'll have to sacrifice Darknesslady" Chazz said. The ring appeared around her neck. "You fool, everyone but me will end up with 0 lifepints, I will win" The Dark Dragon Duelist said. "Not quite, I activate my other face-down, Ring of Defense!" Chazz called. The ring exploded and there was smoke everywhere. The Light Dragon Duelist's LP dropped to 0. The Dark Dragon Duelist's LP dropped to 400. Chazz's LP dropped to 0. The Ring of Defence was protecting Alexis.

"Chazz... throw a duel?" Jaden said. "Idiot. I'm not throwing the duel. Without my dragon card I would have had no chance against an army of Red-eyes creations. Besides without Shinist, they would be free to attack. Alexis has a better chance at winning than I could" Chaz said. All the cards on Chazz and the Light Dragon Duelists side of the field disappeared. "Avenge me brother..." he said. The Light Dragon Duelist transformed into light and faded away. Chazz dropped to the floor. 'I never saw Chazz actually give the duel to someone before. I have to make this next turn count' Alexis thought. "My draw!"


	6. Chapter 6 Light and Darkness Part 3

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:

"We are the Light and Dark Dragon Duelists. We are here to take those Dragon cards now!"

"I attack with all three Blue-eyes, which will be enough to take down all your lifepoints!"

Next, Lord of Dragons in defense mode with Flute of Summoning Dragons" The Dark Dragon Duelist said, summoning two more Red-eyes.

"Quick Recap, I have Black Skull Dragon, Red-eyes Darkness Dragon with + 1500 attack, Red-eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Black Dragon" The Dark Dragon Duelist said.

"I remove the two Magic cards in my graveyard from play and sacrifice Armed Dragon Lvl 7 to summon... Darkness Dragon!" Chazz said.

"Now I activate its special ability to combine with Elemental Hero Shadowgal to form... Elemental Dragoon Darknesslady!"

"Blue-eyes Shining Dragon attack Shinist to wipe out her lifepoints!" said The Light Dragon Duelist.

"I activate my trap card! Ring of Destruction!" Chazz said. "I'll have to sacrifice Darknesslady"

"I activate my other face-down, Ring of Defense!"

The ring exploded and there was smoke everywhere. The Light Dragon Duelist's LP dropped to 0. The Dark Dragon Duelist's LP dropped to 400. Chazz's LP dropped to 0.

"Don't forget, with your partner gone, the dragons that were in his graveyard to help your dragon anymore. I play Church of Blessing – Ritual Church to add Ritual of Machine Angel to my hand. Now I use it by sacrificing Cyber Tutu and a monster in my hand to summon Cyber Angel Idaten. Thanks to her special ability I can add Pot of Greed back to my hand. I activate the Pot of Greed. I end my turn" she said. "You couldn't do much could you? I play two cards face-down. Onlt two more turns and I am free from your Shinist's ability" he said. "My turn. It's time I introduce you to my dragon! I remove two Magic cards from my graveyard and sacrifice Cyber Angel Idaten to summon White Silver Dragon!" (5 stars Light/Dragon 2000/1000) "It's so bright... my eyes" he said. "I attack your Red-eyes Darkness Dragon with White Silver Dragon!" she said.

White silver Dragon was destroyed but Alexis's LP did not reduce. "For every battle White Silver Dragon is in, I get 500 lifepoints and with 500 attack points from attacking a Dark attribute, it cancelled out the damage. Now White Silver Dragon combines with Elemental Hero Shinist!" she called. "Rise, Elemental Dragoon White Silverlady!" (9 stars Light/Dragoon 3400/2600) "Elemental Dragoon White Silverlady attack Darkness Dragon!" she called "I activate my trap, Enchanted Javelin" he called, increasing his LP to 4300. **note Elemental Dragoon White Silverlady got a 500 attack boost** Darkness Dragon was destroyed bringing him down to 3400 and Alexis rose to 3100. "I end my turn with a face-down "My draw. I sacrifice my two fusion monsters to summon the Red-eyes I returned to my hand. I activate my trap, Metalmorph to summon Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon!" he called. "Attack, with the increase of half her attack points!" he declared. "I activate Hallowed Life Barrier. I discard one card to make your damage zero" she said.

"It's my turn. I play Angel Wing. Now when Elemental Dragoon White Silverlady inflicts damage, you lose 300 more points. Attack!" she decalred. Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon was destroyed and his LP was reduced to 2000 and her LP incresed to 3600. "I end my turn" she said. "It will not end so easily. My draw. I play Premature Burial to summon my Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon back to the field. I" He said reducing him to 1200. "Next, I use double attack, discarding a card in my hand to allow my dragon to attack twice. Now my Metal Dragon attack!" he declared. Elemental Dragoon White Silverlady was destroyed and her LP increased to 4100 and dropped to 3250. Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon attacked again reducing her LP to 450. "I end my turn" he said.

"My turn. I will finish this duel right now with this card. Monster Reborn! I bring back Elemental Dragoon White Silverlady. Finally, I play Silver Bow and Arrow to increase her attack enough to take out all your lifepoints. Elemental Dragoon White Silverlady attack Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon!" she declared. Elemental Dragoon White Silverlady destroyed Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon and his LP depleated to 0. "No... we were so close. Don't think you won completely. Chazz still lost the duel, and his soul shall be part of the revival of The Divine Dragon" he said. His body transformed into darkness and faded away.

"Chazz, wake up budy" Jaden said. "It's no good. He lost the duel so The Divine Dragon took his soul" Alexis said. "Why, I don't understand why his soul is taken when anybody's soul could be" Syris said. Zero appeared. "It's because The Divine Dragon needs four souls that can control the Dragon Cards. If the seven Dragon Duelists are defeated, they will be enough to fill three spots in place of you. Aside from that, it needs four other souls" Zero said. Alexis picked up Elemental Hero Shadowgal and Darkness Dragon. "Alexis, I want you to keep those two cards for now. You earned them" Jaden said. "Thankyou" she answered.

In the depts of the clouds was a man in violet armour. "So three of our warriors and one of their duelists have lost. That means 2.3/7 of the sacrifce has already been made. It is time for me to make my entrance" he said.


	7. Chapter 7 Dueling with Thunder

Zane was in his old Oblesk Blue room. He was in his room looking at his Violet Dragon card. "This is a powerful card. But with only 2000 attack points it wont be able to face off against the Dragon Duelists. I will need to rely more on my Cyber Dragons" he said. "Zane, hey Zane open up! Are you even here?" asked Jaden from outside. Zane didn't answer. A card was slipped under the door and Jaden had left. Zane went over and picked it up. "Elemental Hero Sparkman..." he said.

"Clayman? You're giving me Clayman? Why him? There are two more powerful Earth Elemental Heroes that would go much better with my Gold Dragon!" Kenzan was complaining. "Sorry but I need Wildheart and Bladedge because they fuse with eachother. Without one, the other can't fuse. Besides Clayman has great defense which will keep him out on the field long enough for you Gold Dragon to make its entrance" Jaden said. "What about you Edo, you have Bladedge and Wildheart I've seen you use them when you first beat Zane. Can I use them? You don't even use Elemental Heroes anymore" Kenzan asked. "Sorry but I don't have them anymore, the only ones I have are Avian, Sparkman and Burstinatrix" Edo answered. "That reminds me, Edo I think we should swap fusion cards. The Flame and Flare Wingmans for the Pheonixguy and Shining Pheonix. That way, our monsters will be stronger when we fuse them. Because Wingman is Wind and Pheonixguy is Fire" Jaden suggested. "Sounds good" Edo answered.

Zane is walking towards Slifer Red when a man appears in front of him. "Zane, I hear you are good. But you are nothing compared to me, the Thunder Dragon Duelist!" he said. "I don't have time for this" Zane said. "You don't have a choice. I am a Dragon Duelist and declining a duel means you forfit the dragon card over to me" he said. "Move aside or you will get to witness the dragon's power yourself first hand" Zane answered. "So do you accept the duel?" The man in violet armour asked. "If it will let me leave faster then fine" Zane answered. "Duel" they both said.

Jaden, Edo, and Kenzan are walking towards Oblesk Blue Dorm. "I hope Zane took the card I gave him, he will need it for his next duel" Jaden said. "It's Zane!" Kenzan said. Zane and the Thunder Dragon Duelist had just started the duel. "I'll go first" said the Thunder Dragon Duelist. "I play Big shield Guardna in defense mode and one card face-down. I end my turn" he said. "My turn. I special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode" Zane said. "Next, Elemental Hero Sparkman, also in attack mode" he said. "Yes, he did take it" Jaden said. "I play one card face-down and use Mystical space typhoon to destroy the face-down magic card i played. Finally I remove the two magic cards from my graveyard and sacrifice Cyber Dragon to summon Violet Dragon!" (5 stars Light/Dragon this card is also treated as Thunder 2000/1000) "Zane already has all the cards he needs!" Kenzan said. "I play my last card, Pot of Greed. Finally I play Tribute to the doomed and discard one card to destroy Violet Dragon and using Sparkman to to summon Elemental Dragoon Violetman" (9 stars Light/Dragoon 3600/2400)

"Zane brought out his dragoon on his first turn?" Jaden said. "Now I activate Elemental Dragoon Violetman's special abilities. First it gains 500 attack points when attacking monsters. Second when it attacks, it switches the position of the monster it is attacking!" Zane said. Big Shield Gardna switched to attack mode and Elemental Dragoon Violetman attacked, raising it's attack to 4100. "Big Shield Gardna only has an attack of 100 to Elemental Dragoon Violetman's 4100. Meaning 4000 points of damage and Zane wins the duel" Kenzan said. "I activate my trap card, Raigenki Break. All I have to do is discard one card and I can destroy any card on your side of the field, like Elemental Dragoon Violetman!" the Thunder Dragon Duelist called. Lightning struck Elemental Dragoon Violetman. "Elemental Dragoon Violetman has one more special ability. Some traps or magic cards, like Raigenki Break cannot destroy it but instead stop it from attacking this turn because it is a Thunder type" Zane said. "I may now have destroyed it but I kept it from attacking and that is good enough for me" he said. "Zane was really close to finishing the duel. If he can keep that card on the field he might win" Edo said.


	8. Chapter 8 Tri to Defeat Thunder Dragon

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:

"Zane, I hear you are good. But you are nothing compared to me, the Thunder Dragon Duelist!" he said.

"Move aside or you will get to witness the dragon's power yourself first hand" Zane answered.

"I play Tribute to the Doomed and discard one card to destroy Violet Dragon and using Sparkman to to summon Elemental Dragoon Violetman" (9 stars Light/Dragoon 3600/2400)

"First it gains 500 attack points when attacking monsters. Second when it attacks, it switches the position of the monster it is attacking!" Zane said. Big Shield Gardna switched to attack mode.

"I activate my trap card, Raigenki Break"

"Some traps or magic cards, like Raigenki Break cannot destroy it but instead stop it from attacking this turn because it is a Thunder type"

"Zane was really close to finishing the duel. If he can keep that card on the field he might win" Edo said.

"Since it is my turn, I'll discard one Thunder Dragon from my hand to add two Thunder Dragon's from my deck to my hand. Next I switch Big Shield Gardna to defense because your mode switch Technique can only be used on a monster once. Finally I play Tripewire Beast, defense mode" he said. "My draw" Zane said. 'Becauset Tripewire Beast is a Thunder-Type monster, Violetman won't get an increase nor will he be able to switch its mode' Zane thought. "I play one card face-down and attack Big Shield Gardna!" Zane called. Elemental Dragoon Violetman unleashed an electric punch on Big Shield Gardna and it was destroyed.

"My turn. I sacrifice Tripewire Beast to summon Thunder Dragon in defense mode and one card face-down. I end my turn" he said. 'No doubt Thunder Dragon is his main monster, which means his face-down may be an attempt to either stop me or fuse his Thunder Dragons into Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. I'll need to take him out quick" Zane thought. "My draw. I play monster reborn, allowing me to summon Cyber Dragon from my graveyard. I'll attack your Thunder Dragon with Cyber Dragon!" Zane declared. "I activate my trap card, Over Charge Shock. Since you attacked a Thunder-Type with a Machine-Type, its attack is increased by 1500" The Thunder Dragon Duelist said. Cyber Dragon destroyed Thunder Dragon. "After my monster is destroyed all that power has to go somewhere so before its attack is reduced to its original attack, you will lose lifepoints equal to its current attack" he said. Zane was struck by electricity that emerged from Cyber Dragon and his LP dropped to 400. "It also ends your battle phase because of all that electricity"

"I end my turn" Zane said with little breath. Back at Slifer Red Syris entered Jadens room and noticed no one was around. "Where did everyone go?" he asked. Wondering through the forest he soon came across Zane and his duel. "My brother Zane is dueling a Dragon Duelist?" he asked. "Sorry we forgot you were coming. No worries, Zane has had his Elemental Dragoon on the field since his first turn" Jaden said. "You fools think he can win? My turn. I think you underestimate my power, I play Lightning Vortex! Discarding one card I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field" he said, discarding Thunder Dragon. "Don't forget, Elemental Dragoon Violetman can't be destroyed by thunder magic or trap cards" Zane said. Cyber Dragon was Destroyed but Elemental Dragoon Violetman survived. "I play Tripewire Beast in defense mode and one card face-down" he said. "My turn. I play Proto Cyber Dragon in attack mode and attack your beast with Elemental Dragoon Violetman" Zane declared. Tripewire Beast was destroyed and Proto Cyber Dragon attacked directly bringing him down to 2900. "I end my turn" he said.

"My turn. I play Pot of Greed. I play Tripewire Beast in defense mode and end my turn" he said. "My turn. I play my face-down card polymeriztion. I fuse Proto Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon to create Cyber Twin Dragon!" he called. Zane attacked with Cyber Twin Dragon twice, one destroying Tripewire Beast, the other bringing the Thunder Dragon Duelist down to 100LP. "I activate Thunder Force, this Trap causes your Elemental Dragoon Violetman to destroy your other monster after it has attacked, providing its a machine" he said. Elemental Dragoon Violetman destroyed Cyber Twin Dragon. "Lucky for you you lose no lifepoints but Elemental Dragoon Violetman can't attack now" he said. "I end my turn" Zane said.

"My turn. It's time I finish this duel. I will now summon the most powerful card in my deck" he said. "This can't be good" Syris said. "I play Storm Fusion. This card removes fusion material monsters listed on one of my Thunder-Type fusion monsters allowing me to summon him" he said. "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon won't help you" Zane said. "Actually I am removing all three Thunder Dragons, allowing me to fusion summon this! Triplet-Headed Thunder Dragon!" (10 stars Light/Thunder 4000/2100) "4000 attack points?" Edo said. "Triplet-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Elemental Dragoon Violetman!" he declared. Elemental Dragoon Violetman was destroyed and Zane lost the 400 bringing him to 0. Zane fell to the floor. "Brother!" Syris said. "He's gone, just like Chazz" Jaden said. "Time for me to make my exit" the Thunder Dragon Duelist said. With a bolt of lightning, he was gone.

"Master, I have defeated the Violet Dragon" he said. "That makes two monsters. Excellent, Violet Dragon and Darkness Dragon are the only two who get power when attacking your monster, with them out of the way you have the advantage" a voice said. "Actually, After the last duel, the one called Alexis took the Darkness Dragon and put it in her own deck. Violet Dragon may have the same fate" Thunder Dragon Duelist said. "Why was I not informed about this?" the voice asked. "I only just found out master..." he answered. "I want you to get back there and when you win your next duel I want you to take the Dragon Card and bring it to me" the voice said.

A helicoptor is flying over sea towards Duel Acadamy.


	9. Chapter 9 The Divine Dragon, invicible?

A helicoptor is heading to Duel Acadamy. Jaden, Alexis, Syris, Kenzan, Bastion, and Edo all go to the docks to find out what is going on. When the helicoptor lands, the door is opened. Chumly comes out of the helicoptor along with Pegasus. "Chumly! You're back again!" Jaden calls. "Ya and this time I get to stay a lot longer" Chumly said. "Ah the Slifer Red student, it's good to see you Jaden boy" Pegasus said. "Why are you both here?" Edo asked. "I think we should go inside for this" Pegasis said.

"I'm sure you are all aware of what is going on. The Dragon Duelists are making big trouble aren't they?" Pegasus asked. "Yes they are..." Zero said as he entered. "Ah, Zero. I hope Jaden passed his little test" Pegasus said. "He did very well. He also used his Dragon well in his first duel with it" Zero answered. "Test?" Jaden asked. "Yes, I sent Zero here to test you and see if you were ready to handle the Dragon Cards. Even though you were able to beat the egyptian god card, The Winged Dragon of Ra, the last time we met, What comes ahead is even more dangerous" Pegasus said. "What exactly is happening here?" Jaden asked.

"Allow to start from the begining. Being the creator of Duel Monsters I occasionally travel to Egypt to research the origin of the game so I can create newer and stronger cards. The Divine Dragon Ragnarok is fairy new, a couple of years. But recently I noticed that there was more to the Divine Dragon Ragnarok that I first saw. It turned out to be more powerful than I had first thought and so I created a newer version of it called Divine Dragon – Excellion. Unfortunately there was even more to the ancient tablets than I had collected and so before making any more I looked at ever inch and later created the final copy. The Divine Dragon – King of Dragons" Pegasus said. "The King?" Bastion asked.

"The card was so powerful I couldn't believe it. It had surpassed the power of the Egyptian God monsters and beyond any other card possible. I couldn't see any way of beating it so I made one copy and one copy only. In addition I had to make sure it couldn't be used. Let's just say I "sealed" its power. However a while ago someone asked me to give him that card. Knowing it had no power I decided that it would do no harm. The next day, the man came back and ordered me to unleash its powers. I said no and he told me if I didn't do it soon, he would find another way. He is now looking for seven strong souls to sacrifice to the Divine Dragon. He hired 7 duelists to retreve these souls. Even if a duelist lost, the seven duelists combined create enough energu for 3/7 of the sacrifices" Jaden stood up. "So why us?" he asked.

"I sent Zero to test you and if you passed it would clearify that you seven duelists... hold on, are we missing some people?" Pegasus asked. "Both Chazz and Zane are gone, they lost" Zero said. "This is totally anti-lisous" Chumly said. "If they get there hands on two more of you, he will probably sacrifice the dragon duelists to summon the Divine Dragon" Pegasis said. "How do we stop them?" asked Alexis. "I knew that there was one weak point in the Divine Dragon's design. But it was a narrow weakness so I created the seven Dragon Cards. These cards have the power to defeat it, however... perhaps we don't have to fight the Divine Dragon if we use these cards to beat the Dragon Duelists" Pegasus said. "Jaden, thanks to Pegasis we were able to create this card for you... it will help out in future duels" Chumly said, handing Jaden a card.

"Well hello there... looks like a crowded room..." The Thunder Dragon Duelist said. "I think we should take this duel outside..." he said. "What if we don't want to duel?" Kenzan asked. "Then it counts as forfit and your souls will belong to the Divine Dragon" he answered. "Now, who wants to duel?" he asked. "I will" said Jaden. "Hold on Jaden, I think I would have better luck with this guy..." Alexis said. "Hmmm. I think I'll duel both of you, together. Of course doing so, I should start out with 8000 lifepoints" The Thunder Dragon Duelist said. "Fine, get your game on!" Jaden said.

"I'll go first" Jaden said. "I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode and then throw down a face-down" Alexis drew her card. "I play Etoile Cyber in defense mode and one face-down card" she said. "My turn. I discard Thunder Dragon and add two Thunder Dragons to my hand!" he said. 'He's already got one Thunder Dragon in his graveyard and two in his hand...' Jaden thought. "Next I play Tripewire beast in attack mode! I'll attack your burstinatrix now!" he declared. "I activate my face-down card, Hero Barrier!" Jaden called, saving Burstinatrix. "I play two cards face-down and end my turn. You won't get far, it won't be long before I summon my ultamate Thunder Dragon!" he called.


	10. Chapter 10 The Ultamate Thunder Dragon

"My turn" Jaden said. "I play Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode" Jaden said. 'Summon that monster...' The Thunder Dragon Duelist thought. "I play the field spell Fusion Gate. Next I fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avian into the Elemental Hero Pheonix Enforcer" (formally known as Pheonixguy, the japanese name) The Thunder Dragon Duelist smiled. "I activate my face-down card Raigenki Break! By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy your Pheonix Enforcer!" he called. Pheonix Enforcer was destroyed. "Next I activate Disappear, this trap allows me to remove one monster in your graveyard from the game completely" he said. "Why did he do that?" asked Syris.

"Now you can't win... Both Burstinatrix and Pheonix Enforcer are removed from the game! You can't summon your Dragoon anymore! And don't think I forgot about your other Dragoons. White Silverlady, Darknesslady, and Violetman..." he said. "Violetman? We don't have that card..." Jaden said. "You don't? How can you not?" he asked. "Darknesslady is in Alexis' deck but after Zane lost... we kind of forgot about it in his deck... uh... Syris, mabye you should go get that card..." Jaden said. Syris nodded and left. 'So, I can only obtain three Dragon cards. No matter, after I defeat these two we will have enough to summon the Divine Dragon.' The Thunder Dragon Duelist thought.

"I attack your monster with Wildheart!" Jaden called. Tripewire Beast was destroyed, bringing him down to 7700. "My turn." Alexis said. "I play Polymerization, fusing Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater into Cyber Blader!" she called. "I attack directly!" she said, reduscing his LP to 5600. "I play one card face-down. I end my turn" she said. "My turn. I activate Polymerization! Fusing my two Thunder Dragons into Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" The Thunder Dragon called. "I attack your Cyber Blader!" he called. Alexis dropped to 3200 but Cyber Blader's effect protected it from being destroyed. "I end my turn with one card Fce-down." he said. "My draw. I play Polymerization! Fusing Elemental Hero Wildheart and Elemental Hero Necroshade to form the Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman!" Jaden called. "Why didn't he use Fusion Gate for that card?" Chumly asked. "Because Fusion Gate removes them from play. Jaden plans on saving Necroshade in the graveyard for a high level Elemental Hero" Edo said. "I activate Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman's special ability. I send your monster to the graveyard and in return I special summon Tripewire Beast to your side of the field!" Jaden called.

"I summon Neo Spacian Black Panther in attack mode. Finally I attack your Tripewire Beast with Necroid Shaman and then directly with Black Panther" Jaden called. Tripewire Beast was destroyed and his LP dropped to 4900 and then to 3900. "I doesn't matter... I already know how to beat you..." The Thunder Dragon Duelist said. Alexis drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Shinist in attack mode. I attack directly" he called. "I activate Negate Attack!" The Thunder Dragon Duelist called. "Guess it's my draw. Yes... It seems that you don't stand a chance now. I play Storm Fusion!" he called. Syris just came back in time to see him play that card. "That's the card he beat my brother with!" Syris called.

"I remove all three Thunder Dragons from my graveyard to summon Triplet-Headed Thunder Dragon!" he called. "Now attack Necroid Shaman!" he said. Necroid Shaman was destryoed and Jaden's LP dropped to 1900. "Now I can activate it's special ability! Since I destryoed one monster in battle, I can destroy up to two monsters with its special ability. I already got them picked out, Cyber Blader and that Panther" he said, destroying those cards. "Next you lose LP equal to there attack" he said. Alexis dropped to 1100 and Jaden dropped to 900. "I end my turn with a face-down card" he said. "My Draw!" Jaden said. 'If only I had Red-eye Dragoon in my hand, I could beat this guy' Jaden thought. "I throw down a face-down and end my turn" Jaden said. "My move. I play Elemental Hero Shadowgal in ttack mode, this forces your light monsters to keep off from attacking now" Alexis said. "I end my turn" she finished.

"My move. At last I can summon my most powerful monster!" The Thunder Dragon Duelist said. "I play Monster Rebor nto summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" he called. "Twin and Triplet head?" Kenzan said. "Thanks to your Fusion Gate, I can fuse these monsters into something more powerful! Five-Headed Thunder Dragon!" (12 Stars Lgiht/Dragon ?) "This one's attack is the number of Thunder Dragons removed from the game x1600 8000. Also, after he is summoned, I can negate your Shadowgal's effect, provided I don't attack this turn. But next turn I'll be able to attack and destroy you both!" he called.


	11. Chapter 11 Playing with Fire

'This is it... If I don't draw a good card now we're both doomed' Jaden thought. 'C'mon Jaden, you always pull through...' Alexis thought. Winged Kuriboh appeared and spoke to Jaden. "My draw! I play Pot of Greed!" Jaden said, drawing his cards. "Chumly, its the card you made!" Jaden said. "Now would be a good time to use it..." Pegasus said. "I play my new field spell, Dragoon Spirit!" Jaden said. Both Jaden and Alexis' decks started to glow. "This card allows all players to destroy as many Dragon-type monsters listed on Dragoon Fusion-type monster from their deck or hand at any time" Jaden said. "I choose White Silver Dragon and Darkness Dragon" Alexis said. "I choose my Red-eye Dragon!" Jaden said.

"Next we can now use the Dragons to combine with the other Fusion Material monster" Jaden said. Alexis' Dragon spirits combined with her E-heroes to form their Elemental Dragoon forms. "Niether are strong enough to beat my monster!" The Thunder Dragon Duelist said. "Not alone but with mine they can win" Jaden said. "Impossible, your only Fire-types are removed from the game!" he said. "Not my only ones. I activate Elemental Hero Necroshade's special ability. Now I can summon an Elemental Hero without sacrificing. I choose Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden called. "That's a Light Attribute!" The Thunder Dragon Duelist said.

"I play Soul Share Common Soul, now I select Neos and summon a Neo Spacian to the side of the selected monster and when one monster's attack is increased, so is the other monster's. I choose Neo Spacian Flare Scarab!" Jaden said. "Flare Scarab gets 400 attack for every trap and spell on the field raising its attack by 1600 and Neos'" Jaden said. "They still aren't strong enough!" he said. "But I can now fusion summon a monster without a Polymerization! I send Neos and Flare Scarab back to my deck to summon Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" Jaden said.

"A... Fire Elemental Hero?" The Thunder Dragon Duelist asked. "Yup, and he gets the same ability as Scarab raising his attack from 2500 to 3700. Next I fuse him the Red-eye Dragon's spirit to summon Elemental Dragoon Red-eyeman!" Jaden called. (Now with 5700 attack). "He's no threat, he won't win" The Thunder Dragon Duelist said. "Not alone, but I can activate his most powerful special ability! Since there are three Dragoon montsers on the field all three can attack your monster at the same time!" Jaden called. The three Dragoons attack added up to 12100. All three attacked destroying Five-Headed Thunder Dragon and reducing his LP to 0. "That's game" Jaden said. The duelist changed into lightning and disperced.

Later Chumly and Jaden are resting in Jaden's room. "Jaden, I have a confession to make..." Chumly said. "What's wrong?" Jaden asked. "The Divine Dragon was kind of my fault..." he answered. "How?" Jaden asked. "A while ago I would play this neat video game during my free time and I drew a dragon from the game... The Divine Dragon... anyways Pegasus saw my drawings and decided to make it card... I designed its powers and everything... you know the rest..." Chumly said. "But it was thanks to you that we found a way to beat it too Chumly" Pegasus said as he entered. "While you did create The Divine Dragon, you also created the seven Dragon Cards and designed them to combine with Jadens cards" he finished. "Whithout that Dragoon Spirit card, me and Alexis would be finished and The Divine Dragon would have awakened" Jaden said. Chumly smiled.

"Master D, the Thunder Dragon Duelist has been defeated..." A man in red armour said. "It is only a matter of time... you will duel the next one..." a voice said.


End file.
